Alliance
'Background' 'Set Up' The Alliance is of Three Groups, The Alliance Leaders who are in charge of the Alliance and make the strategic plans and discuss matters that effect the alliance as whole. The Fighting Divisions that are the Main fighting force of the Alliance Army and the Support Divisions that Support the Alliance in various ways such as Medical aid, Information, Strategic Plans and defending the Headquarters. 'Leadership' The Alliance leadership is determined through rank with Chitsujo and Monkey D. Dragon as Supreme Commanders who overrule and order of anyone under them, unless they also apart of the council. The Alliance Leaders represent the other worlds at council were matters that effect the Alliance as whole are discussed. Alliance Leaders can also overrule any orders by the Commanders Next is the commanders of the Divisions with one commander in charge of each division. After them is their Proxy who is the second in command of the Division and finally their are the captains who work under commander and give orders to their respective unit in the Division. In addition to the commanders of the Fighting Divisions, there are also the Four Arc Generals of Menou, the official military commanders for the armies of Menou. While not part of any of the Fighting Divisions, due to Chitsujo decision to keep them in reserved and keep at bay any neutral parties, so not to have any multiple wars at from different sides. Each Arc General commands their own personal army, along with general having their own personal 12 Gates as their high ranking officers. The Leaders of the Alliance along with the four commanders of the Intelligence Division, are responsible for overseeing the sentences of prisoners of war. Adopting a "swift justice" mentally or a "temporary justice", to wait until the war is over to give the captured prisoners a proper trial. Depending on the status of the prisoner the judgement varies, for example if the prisoner is indoctrinated, the judges are more lenient with them, but keep them locked up, only to prevent them to act out through Konton's control. 'Fighting Divisions' 1st Division 2nd Division 3rd Divsion 4th Division 5th Division Fleets 1st Fleet 2nd Fleet 3rd Fleet 4th Fleet 5th Fleet 'Support Divisions' Medical Division Stealth Division Intelligence Division Defense Division 'Ranks' Supreme Commander * Monkey D. Dragon: Leader of the Revolutionary Army and Supreme Commander of the Alliance. *'Chitsujo': Being of Order, Creator of the Acts of Order. Founder of the Alliance. Alliance Leaders Commander * Shunsui Kyoraku:' '''Captain of the 1st and Head Captain in the Gotei 13. He is' the Commander of the Alliance's 1st Fighting Division, Commander of the Alliance's 1st Fleet and Regimental Commander of the Fighting Divisions. * '''Sabo: Chief of Staff and Second in command of the Revolutionary Army. He is the Commander of the Alliance's 2nd Fighting Division and the Commander of the Alliance's 2nd Fleet. * Kakashi Hatake: Jonin Of Hidden Leaf Village and the leader of Team 7. He is the Commander of the Alliance's 3rd Fighting Division and the Commander of the Alliance's 3rd Fleet. * Byakuya Kuchiki: 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan and Captain in the 6th Division of Gotei 13. He is the Commander of the Alliance's 4th Fighting Division and Commander of the Alliance's 4th Fleet. * Jellal Fernades: Guild Master of Crime Sorieice Guild, former Wizard Saint and former member of the Magic Council. He is the Commander of the Alliance's 5th Figthing Division and Commander of the Alliance's 5th Fleet. * Tsunade: 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and Commander of the Medical Division and Regimental Commander of the Support Divisions. * Yoruichi Shihion: 22nd Head of the Shihion Clan, Former Captain of 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, Former Commander in the Onmitsukido and Commander of the Stealth Division. * Ben Beckman: First Mate of the Red Haired Pirates and Co-Commander of the Intelligence Division. * Mavis Vermillion: First Master and Co-Founder of the Fairy Tail Guild and Co-Commander of the Intelligence Division. * Kisuke Urahara: Former Captain in the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and Co-Commander of the Intelligence Division. * Shikaku Nara: Former Head of the Nara Clan, Former Jonin Commander of the Hidden Leaf Village and Co-Commander of the Intelligence Division. * Jura Neekis: Wizard Saint, Former Wizard of the Lamia Scale, Member of the Magic Council and Commander of the Defense Division. * Raika the Roaring Thunder: The first Arch General and the current successor of the "Soul of Raijin". * Tsuchimaru the Great Inferno: The second Arch General and the current successor of the "Soul of Kagutsuchi". * Suiken the Stormy Seas: The third Arch General and the current successor of the "Soul of Suijin". * Fūgetsu the Graceful Winds: The fourth Arch General and the current successor of the "Soul of Fūijin". Proxy * Gildarts Clive: S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail Guild, 5th Guild Master of Fairy Tail and Commander Proxy for the 1st Division. * Marco: Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates and Commander Proxy for the 2nd Divison. * Jushiro Ukitake: Captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13 and Commander Proxy for the 3rd Division. * Shikamaru Nara: Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village and Commander Proxy for the 4th Division. * Shinji Hirako: Captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13, the De Facto Leader of Visored and Commander Proxy for the 5th Division. * Sai: Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village, Former Anbu of Root and Commander Proxy for the Stealth Division. * Kankuro: Jonin of the Hidden Sand Village and Captain Proxy for the Stealth Division. * Anko Mitarashi: Special Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village and Captain Proxy in the Stealth Division Captain * Kenpachi Zaraki: Captain of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13 and Captain in the 1st Division. * Kitsuchi: Jonin of the Hidden Rock Village and Captain in the 1st Division and the 5th Fleet. * Jinbei: Former Warlord of the Sea, Captain of the Sun Pirates and Captain in the 1st Division and the 3rd Fleet. * Might Guy: Jonin of Hidden Leaf and Captain in the 1st Division and the 3rd Fleet. * Don Chinjao: Former 12th Leader of Happo Navy and Captain in the 2nd Division. * Darui: Jonin of the Hidden Cloud Village and Captain in the 2nd Division and the 5th Fleet. * Love Aikawa: Former Captain in the 7th Division of the Gotei 13 and Captain in the 2nd Division. * Laxus Dreyar: S-Class wizard of he Fairy Tail Guild and Captain in the 3rd Division and the 2nd Fleet. * Boa Hancock: Empress of Amazon Lilly, Former Warlord Of the Sea, Captain of the Kuja Pirates and Captain in the 3rd Division and the 4th Fleet. * Kensei Muguruma: Captain of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13 and Captain in the 3rd Division and the 2nd Fleet. * Mirajane Strauss: S-Class Wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild and Captain in the 3rd Division and the 3rd Fleet. * Toshiro Hitsugaya: Captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13 and Captain in the 3rd Division and the 1st Fleet. * Eustass Kid: Captain of the Kid Pirates and Captain in the 4th Division and the 5th Fleet. * Cana Alberona: Wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild and Captain in the 4th Division and 1st Fleet. * Rojuro Otortibashi: Captain of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13 and Captain in the 4th Division and the 3rd Fleet. * Erza Scarlet: S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail Guild, 7th Guild Master of Fairy Tail and Captain in the 5th Division and the 5th Fleet. * Sajin Komamura: Captain of the 7th Division in the Gotei 13 and Captain in the 5th Division and the 5th Fleet. * Trafalgar D. Water Law: Former Warlord of the Sea, Captain/Doctor of the Heart Pirates and Captain in the 5th Division. * Kyros: Former Captain of the Dressrosa Royal Guard, Former Commander of the Riku Royal Army and Captain in the 5th Division and the 2nd Fleet. * [[Vista|'Vista']]: 5th Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and Captain in the 1st Fleet. * Jozu; 3rd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and Captain in the 5th Fleet. * Retsu Unohana: Former Captain of 4th Division in the Gotei 13 and Captain in the Medical Division. * Dr Kurhea: Head Doctor of the Sakura Kingdom and Captain in the Medical Division. * Porlyuscia: Healer of the Fairy Tail Guild and Captain in the Medical Division. * Shizune: Jonin/Medical-Nin of the Hidden Leaf Village and Captain in the Medical Division. * Soifon: Commander-in-Chief of Onmitsukido, Captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 and Captain in the Stealth Division. * Nico Robin: Archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates, Former Vice President of Barque Works, Former Member of the Revolutionary Army and Captain in the Stealth Division. * Yamato: Anbu of the Hidden Leaf Village and Captain in the Stealth Division. * Yugao Uzuki: Anbu of the Hidden Leaf Village and Captain in the Stealth Division. * Mayuri Kurotsuchi: Captain in the 12th Division of Gotei 13 and Captain in the Intelligence Division. * Hibiki Lates: Wizard of the Blue Pegasus Guild and Captain in the Intelligence Division. * Prisoners of War * Ikaruga * Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio * Dan Kato * Yukio Hans Vorarlberna * Erza Knightwalker * Byro * Yugito Nii * Matatabi * Kuro * Luppi Antenor * Jose Porla * Pakura * Totomaru * Chiyo * Shamon * A * Buffalo * Kakuzu * Szayel Aporro Granz * Loyd Lloyd * Berenice Gabrielli * Asuma Sarutobi * Diamante * MacBeth * Richard Buchanan * Rasa * Toroi * Ohm * Gedatsu * Shura * T-Bone * Briar * Roshi Organizations/Countries Watcher's World Kingdom of Menou Wizard World/Earthland Magic Council Kingdom of Fiore Magic Guilds Fairy Tail Sabertooth Lamia Scale Mermaid Heel Blue Pegasus Qutro Cerberus Twilight Ogre Crime Sorieice Noble Families E.Fiore Family Heartfillia Clan Ninja World Hidden Villages Land of Fire Hidden Leaf Village Land of Lighting Hidden Cloud Village Land of Water Hidden Mist Village Land of Wind Hidden Sand Village Land of Earth Hidden Rock Village Land of Iron Clans Hyuga Clan Uchiha Clan Yamanka Clan Nara Clan Akamichi Clan Inuzuka Clan Sarotobi Clan Senju Clan Uzumaki Clan Terumi Clan Kazekage Clan Pirate World Revolutionary Army Pirate Crews Red Haired Pirates Whitebeard Pirates Straw Hat Pirates Heart Pirates Barto Club Beautiful Pirates Kid Pirates On Air Pirates Hawkins Pirates Firetank Pirates Drake Pirates Bonney Pirates Fallen Monk Pirates Sun Pirates Kuja Pirates Happo Navy XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance New Giant Warrior Pirates Yonta Maria Grand Fleet Kingdoms/Clan's Sakura Kingdom Alabasta Dressrosa Skypiea Tontatta Kingdom Ryugu Kingdom Kozuki Family Riku Family Nerefeati Family Gorgon Sisters Neptune Family Soul Reaper World/Soul Society Gotei 13 Onmitsukido Kido Corps 'Trivia' Category:Terminology